Story Ideas, Prompts, and Prologues
by silvergolddragon
Summary: This will be a collection of first chapters or story prompts i have if anyone would like to adopt or help me write. Thank you :)
1. Gypsy

Atem is a spoiled Prince but a fair Pharaoh. Things change two times in his life: A gypsy woman gives birth in secret but she is caught, and the father is one of the Pharaoh's close circle. She dies in childbirth, and some people demand the baby go with her, but young Atem demands his father give him the baby whom he raises as his brother Yugi. A lovely boy Atem keeps inside and close by as his princess and plots to make him queen unknown to the natural and naive beauty.

Then, traveling gypsies arrive for a festival for the princess's birthday, and Yugi shows a reluctant Atem one of them. A beautiful dancer and magician called Yamiko and Atem's plot extends to this gypsy as well. Atem hears the gypsy leader deem Yamiko a traitor and his scheme of murder against the ones he loves...


	2. Bitten

Bitten

Summary: Yami, a vampire, is being hunted by his kind for his ability to walk in the sunlight and forced to be Queen to a tyrant forcing the monsters to war with the werewolves who were their closest allies. Yami was then forced to hide in the human and werewolf world until fate intervened.

A boy jumped from tree to tree at inhuman speeds with fear in his eyes as darts were shot at him to make him sleep. Climbing down from the trees he ran on foot as the sun started to rise, illuminating ivory white skin and long raven hair streaked with gold and dipped in crimson amethyst. Two jeweled crimson amethyst eyes full of determination and fear glittered as he ran out into a field of high grass where he knew there was a ditch full of water to mask his scent in. Falling into the ditch, Yami sighed relieved and glad he could still walk in the daylight hours as he got up and headed to the nearest town to buy some new clothes maybe rent a hotel room for the night. The previous vampire king had recently died his will gave Yami everything even the crown making him Prince but the council said for him to take the throne he would have to marry and produce an heir.

Yami not trusting the council used his magic and enchanted the will and the vampire laws, now written along with his body in Ancient Texts only the kings, queens, princes, princesses, and few elders can read along with the werewolf contract. The spell was painful because the words were implanted deep into his skin with blood infused ink of an Ancient. Now he is hunted for what is written on his body and his ability to walk in daylight, unlike the others that disobeyed the council they want him alive and undamaged by placing a bounty on his head marking him the runaway queen. 'It's time to build me a new life for a while.'


	3. Eclipse

Time: Modern day, eclipse

Characters: Yami, Yugi, Atemu

Plot- or what i have come up with so far: Yugi and Yami try to summon Atemu for answers, but something goes wrong with the spell when the eclipse happens to cause Atemu's soul to break the light half splitting into Yugi and Yami while the dark half took form filled by the eclipse has his eyes set on Yami. With Yami now captured Yugi and his past self Heba must get Yami back then bring Atemu back to his senses before he does something that would cost more then the world can handle.


	4. Beginnings

What if when Akefia and Atemu first battled the Gods intervened and created the first Lights Bakura and Yami to hold balance to the Pharaoh and the Thief to prevent a war against the classes and to guide the two to work together when the God of destruction reared his ugly head out to destroy his sister's creations of light and hope.

The light and smoke filled the room causing all to cough up the smoke entering their lungs. Once the dust settled two glass mirrors stood in the center of the room reflecting nothing then angled themselves at the two attacking forces namely the Pharaoh and Thief as a voice boomed from above. _"Your powers cause chaos with no control, and by order of the gods your powers will create that of which you both have lost."_ The voice was female inside of a golden orb floating innocently above the mirrors as the pharaoh dropped to his knee clutching his chest as a feeling of being ripped from the inside out overcame him _"And so you won't kill your lights your closet, and most trusted ka will be split in half."_ Then just like that, a red dragon was pulled out of the pharaoh's body as the light flashed around it and two remained in its place.


	5. Sickness

Summary Yami is sick but is still forced to go to school by his step parents that wouldn't care if he was bleeding if they got their monthly check from the state. His two friends worry about him considering he has a fragile immune system. Will this new Teacher bring happiness to Yami's life along with the new student?

A boy of fourteen opened his tired eyes letting out a muffled cough hitting the alarm then got up to get dressed holding his head as a dizzy spell hit him with a feeling of lightheadedness. Shaking it off he continued knowing he would still be forced to go to school unless he was dying. Grabbing his backpack, he went down the stairs stopping in a nearby hall mirror to look at his deathly pale skin flush with fever ignoring his face he tried to finger comb his large main of tri-colored hair coughing again. Running out the door to the school two blocks away he looked at the grey sky turning a pretty purple and a brilliant blue. 'Take every day one at a time, and then I can leave that house in four years and never look back.' The boy thought to himself as he ran down the street his thin school clothes doing little to protect him from the big chill in November air his hot breath blowing out in low clouds.

Entering the school grounds, he saw a man come to the building with a boy right behind him. 'probably the exchange student and new history teacher we received from Egypt. Oh, Ra I can't think straight I need to lay down maybe take some medicine.' The boy entered the school and sat in the farthest corner near the windows of the cafeteria walking into the breakfast line he got a small bagel milk and orange juice only to put them in his backpack and lay his head down on the cold table with his heated skin. "hey are you alright?" blinking the boy sat up slowly blinking away the black spots in his vision to meet lock eyes with the new teacher "I'm fine professor just tired." the boy lied to the elder male locking his crismon amethyst eyes the pale skined tricolored haired amethyst eyed and sophisticated features of the new Professor or so he thought. "I hope your parents know you're not feeling well."

"They do Professor, but they sent me anyway since neither would be home and they didn't want me to be home alone." The boy fibbed though the professor narrowed his eyes slightly. "Can you tell me your name? I will tell you mine in return."

"Yami, Yami Sennen." Turning his head, Yami gave out a muffled cough rubbing his throat that has been bothering him for the past few weeks even talking didn't help but made it worse. "Yugi Motou." Looking back to the Professor, Yami blinked away the spots that were showing in his vision trying to stay conscious only to see his world tilting then spinning into black last thing he saw were amethyst and ruby eyes both full of shock and worry.


	6. Dominant Love

Twins Heba and Yami are entered into a new school after being kicked out of their old one for being gay and bi. The new school, Domino High, is a boarding school based on wealth grades and a person's 'love' life done by a computerized personality test that pairs students together until either graduation or expulsion. Winning scholarships into the school Heba and Yami soon find out things they have never seen or even done when they are paired with the most well renowned, high class, 'bad boys' of Domino High the 'Pharaoh' and the 'Prince'.


	7. Broken Shadow

Hello, everyone, this is a special birthday prompt challenge i thought you would like to read and do. the end date to do this challenge is March 2 2018 at 8 am eastern time.

Summary Yami is hurt beyond repair till he finally brakes releasing his own Yami to pick up the pieces and protect him maybe even love him.

Monarchshipping

Yami wondered the streets of Domino tears in his eyes blurring his already poor vision as he collapsed by a tree in domino park hugging the coat that covered his shredded clothes. First, he was fired then he ruined his partner's kitchen getting kicked out, and everyone else just ignored him. On his walk to a cheap motel, five drunken gang members of Bandit Keith's gang cornered and raped him multiple times taking most of his stuff and money. Now he was broken beyond repair and with no magic as the tears fell from his face. Lifting his sleeves, he clawed at the skin until it bled marking more of his tainted body as a black glow encased him before he blacked out.

The black glow condensed into a ball glowing rhythmically like a heartbeat then formed and shaped a human body a few inches taller than Yami with dark tanned skin, black clothes with ruby eyes and tips. The male blinked a few times confused on why he was out of the puzzle until a low whimper from Yami then the flood of recent events made it all clear. Picking up the broken teen the elder whispered a few soothing words to Yami's ear as the teen fall back into the darkness of sleep. 'Now the hard part.' the elder thought to let his mind sort through Yami's memories as anger burned in his eyes at his Anku's ignorant friends even Yami's partner ignored his emotions running rampant through the mind link. "No need to fear any longer Anku I'll take better care of you then those fools have since they forget that you are also human." The elder sealed Yugi from making contact with Yami, but Yami's thoughts and feelings still went through to Yugi as a one-way link keeping it wide open.

Teleporting to an abandoned mansion the elder set about his magic reversing time around their new home while adding modern-day touches to the old house. Entering the master suite, he placed Yami on the large circular bed calling forth some of the first aid bandages and ointments. "shh everything's going to be alright I'm here now Anku just relax." the elder whispered to his charge as the creams were applied stinging Yami a bit while the younger whimpered until it was all done curling into a dreamless sleep shivering slightly with the cold air. Draping a heavy blanket over Yami, Atem ran his hand through Yami's hair watching the smaller snuggle up to the side like a kitten.

Three days later

Atem smiled slightly when he saw Yami move mumbling in his sleep about a teddy bear knowing Yami was now as vulnerable and impressionable like a child. He would have to start from scratch and work up from what Yami remembers speaking of who said person was sitting up rubbing his eyes sleepily no marks marred his now snow white skin. "Good morning my light how are you feeling today?" A simple yet complicated question for now broken mind of the younger one. "... Tired... Empty... Yami no member but light and black." Yami frowned his eyes closed tight in concentration, but it hurt trying to remember just leaving him with a pounding headache.


	8. MLP X YGO CROSSOVER

What if Yami's job was only half done?

What if Yami wasn't a human at all, but an Alicorn sent to Domino for protection when he was just a newborn filly?

What if the door to the afterlife was just a portal to Equestria to reunite him with his love lost lover?

What would happen if Yami ended up in that small little town with a jumbled memory a day or two before Twilight and co came into town for there first mission?

Let me know if you like this idea and would want to write it with me.

Thank you.


	9. Wish

One day on the night of a shooting star a teenaged orphan boy living on the streets wishes for a home and a lover with a family to call his own. On this same night, a lonely man wishes on the same star for a child he could take care of and teach. These two wishes cross paths and become one as the star returns to the heavens delivering the requests to a guardian tasked with making them either truth or fiction.

The Guardian does the only thing he could do to make sure these wishes were pure of heart. He transforms himself into a toddler and goes to earth waiting until the two males cross paths and spring his little trap. Will the two wishers get their wishes granted or was this mission all for not?


	10. Lights, Camera, and Yami

What if Yugioh was a reality TV show and the actors are not what they seem on set? What would happen if Yugi ain't as nice as he is on the show or if Yami was a lot more timid and shy with slight feelings for Yugi and Atemu that he is too scared to admit? Can Yami show these feelings or will he just humiliate himself as the shooting and schooling for both the show and his privet live go on and just live his life wondering around and hiding his feelings in a bottle and leave nothing in his wake to make a difference?


	11. Free from Darkness

Summary Dartz had more than one reason to seek the Leviathan, to return his nephew's memories and bring his nephews mind out of its childlike state. The Oricalcos stones told him that the Leviathan could only if Dartz finished his end of the deal.

-as you can all see this takes place during waking the dragons and is a rewrite of if Yami was separate from Atemu. Also, I got this idea when I had an image of Yami running into the battle between Atemu and Dartz along with Yami taking Yugi as a playmate from the soul stone.-

Dartz walked into a private wing watching a sleeping teen with monitors hooked to his body keep him alive while knee-length tri-colored hair was spread out above his head and for the first time in millennia the teen moved. First a twitch in his arm than in his Leg. Half-lidded eyes opened then closed in a light sleep as small strokes on his scalp soothed him back to sleep.

One month before Pharaoh

Yami awoke in a blue colored bed with plush toys of marine life scattered throughout the room. sitting up he saw his Uncle laying across his legs the storybook open next to him 'he fell asleep when he was reading to me again.' Yami shook his Uncle's shoulder waking him up as Yami smiled at him "you fell asleep again Uncle." Yami said as a soft wind blew through the room causing Dartz to shot up heading out of the bedroom. Yami followed close behind his uncle looking at Valon who entered with a girl looking like she had a very bad dream recently.

Behind her was a ghostly image of Harpy Lady with missing feathers and a broken heart that was like glass in her claws. "Valon?" Yami asked from behind Dartz hiding half his face from the girl like a child "Yami this is Mai she will be joining us now you listen to her like family got that Yami?" said the Australian, Yami nodded coming out from behind Dartz giggling at Mai's shocked look until it calmed down to a confused one. "Pharaoh?" echoed her voice.

Yami tilted his head confusedly looking at her like she grew a second head. "What's a Pearoh?" he asked innocently pouting when Valon struggled to hold in his laughter. Mai blinked before joining in. "I think someone needs to clean up first before he asks anymore questions, come on young one." Yami looked behind him to see Raphael come over scooping up the smaller boy and throwing him over the taller teen's shoulder.

"Bye-bye pretty Harpy," Yami said after he struggled to get out of Raphael's hold on his waist with no use falling limp with a huff. In his room, he changed from his star patterned pj's into a long cream-colored skirt and a long sleeve white top with sheer belled sleeves. Brushing out his long hair he braided it leaving his golden bangs framing his face alone. Running out of the room he raced to the living area smelling the delicious foods Amelda was cooking for breakfast. On the way, he almost crashed into Mai who looked much better, but her happy aura changed while her Harpy looked tougher but still broken.

"What's wrong with Harpy?" Yami asked Mai who looked just as confused as ever but one look at his choice of dress and her motherly instinct kicked in once her eyes connected with his innocent crimson amethyst jewels more so than Yugi's. "Come on Hon let's change you out of that and into something more modern."


	12. My Version of Yugioh

Hard breathing two figures came into the figure's view one shrouded in shadows the other a girl holding a cloth bag of golden items "I have to use that spell, Habibi, there is no other choice." A dark baritone voice spoke to the person now named Habibi shook his head "you know as well as I that you are forfeiting everything including mine and our unborn child's life." His voice was rough with emotion eyes fell to the pregnant belly covered by a pale skinned hand. A tanned hand brushed back a gold lock of hair then lifted Habibi's face making him look into the blurred face of his lover "I would be stalling until I am strong enough to destroy this darkness that Akifa had tried to stop in your brother's heart. I promise I will find you again along with our unborn children and when I do I will protect you and the one who sets me free." White light then engulfed the figures and the memory was lost.

Present day Domino City, Japan

Crimson amethyst eyes opened slowly while nausea and lightheadedness descended upon the figure. Curling up around his rather large belly dropping a hand to feel two kicks hit his hand in comfort, sitting up long raven black hair spilled over a scarred back. The boy got up from the bed wobbling to the dresser where a set of pants and a shirt was laid out for him to wear -beep-beep-beep-bee- "Yugi time to get up!" an older males voice rang out into the upstairs rooms while a thud was heard from the room next door to the boy's chuckling when hurried footsteps ran across to the bathroom. 'there he goes again late for school as always.' Wandering to the mirror the teen let out a silent sigh easily seeing the little silvery white scares scattered along his body shaking his head so not to wonder about the past the teen walked/wobbled down to the kitchen to get something to eat. "Yami wait you shouldn't have to walk to far just in case they come." Yami turned his head to see his little brother by three years giving him a warm almost motherly smile.

Ever since they were spilt up Yami going to their father and Yugi sent to their grandpa they never knew about the other until Yugi found Yami naked and heavily beaten in an ally after school almost ten months ago, a month before Yami was impregnated with his own children. Yugi had the Motou hair of three colors black blonde and an amethyst rim around his gravity defying star shaped hair "then help me when you are able to otherwise you will be late grandpa and I don't want you to end up like me with no education. Life isn't always fun and games Yugi remember that when you move out of the game shop and neither grandpa or I are around to help you out." Yugi just rolled his eyes placing his puzzle around his neck "you finally finished that puzzle Yugi is that why I heard a storm from my room a few nights ago?" Yami teased his little brother, knowing to day was only a year after Yami came to stay with his true family, Yugi pouted cutely while helping Yami down the stairs into the living room. Setting Yami on the couch said teen sank a little thanks to the extra weight before getting comfortable knowing he was basically pinned to the couch for the rest of the day 'the wonders of life and how they happen.'

"Bye Yami, Grandpa I'm heading to school I'll be back with everyone later!" Yugi shouted as he ran out the door late as usual leaving Yami chuckling at how his little brother just up and let him without a hug 'I guess I can't always expect that from him anymore now that I no longer have to care for him like I used to when we were in that orphanage for a few weeks. I hope Set and Mokie are alright and have a caring family.' Wobbling to the kitchen and sitting in his spot a western breakfast of French toast, eggs, and bacon was set in his place with a large helping of hash browns and a bagel spread with strawberry jam and butter. "thank you, Grandpa but at some point, you'll end up spoiling your great grandkids if I'm being fed this three-course breakfast." Yami joked to his grandpa then started to wolf down his food after all he was eating for three.


	13. Help Me, Kkwy!

sorry, i dont have a summary for this one, but i know it takes place in the future many years after Yugi and the gang have passed with a slight twist to things.

Story

(please comment down below on how this also if anyone is not able to read English let me now and i will use google translate to create a version that you can understand better.)

Yami closed the door to his room walking right to the bed where two small cribs laid in the far corner with boxes in the other as his memories replied in his head.

Earlier that year

/reports just in kidnappings in Domino advisory to stay inside after dark. On other news, famous genetics scientist Maximillian Pegasus is still missing. / said the announcer for the local news on the T.V. as Yami got ready to go to school. "By grandpa mom, I'm going to school I'll see you around five tonight!" Yami yelled as he left the house to school happily walking his way before it started to fade. His happiness was replaced with sorrow and fear as he felt ghostly pain throbbing through his body from his nightmares and bullies ever since he was little. A hand reached out to him covering his mouth another wrapped tightly around his arms pinning them to his body before knocking him out.

Groaning awake Yami saw he was strapped to a bed as candles burned illuminating other beds with young boys strapped to them all covered in thick blankets like in an infirmary, but only on one side of the room the other half of the room was empty with just a mattress and a pillow. Yami also noticed that the beds were propped up into a half sitting half relaxing position. In his arm, there was an I.V. unit with a drug that made his seeds develop faster than usual another bag was connected to this one that was a sleeping drug making the body nonresistant for doctors or nurses who have troubled patients. A silver-haired man with only one eye came down the rows checking on the others once he noticed Yami was awake he ground wickedly like a mad scientist who found his next experiment. "Well looks like my first subject for today Number 02-01-13-09 seems you have what I need for this specimen." the man pulled the bed out from the space pulling a syringe and shooting the liquid into Yami's I.V. unit as Yami fell back asleep.

Pain Yami felt pain in his abdomen then it spread to his entire body condensing on his heart. Opening his eyes, he saw he was in a tube with an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, his body was curled up with his arms wrapped around his legs tucked into his chest looking across from himself was a mummified corpse that looked as if it died only a few days ago, baring an uncanny resemblance to Yami but what caught Yami's attention was the two long canines poking out from its top lip. Yami saw Pegasus by the controls talking to himself "time to wake my king for you shall be reunited with your light once again, but first a little manipulation to your genetics and some blood of your light should wake you up. Ushio, you can now have your fun with Number 02-01-13-09 just don't break anything unnecessary." a bully and gang leader Ushio came out of the shadows as the pod Yami was in emptied of water leaving Yami shivering cold.

Grabbing Yami by the hair, he pulled him up before throwing him onto another metal table this one smaller barely fitting his little body. His arms and legs were tied to the corners of the table leaving him wide open as something was shoved inside of him making him feel full. Yami whimpered as the thing vibrated sending him arching in pleasure "looks like the kitten likes the toys." stated Ushio as he started to strap a black harness on Yami's body a lock snapped shut on every strap. Two metal rods were placed on his member connected to some sort of battery before pure ecstasy shot into his body making him scream in pleasure into a cloth until the electricity turned off leaving him a panting and weeping mess.

He was taken off the table and thrown into a cage with boys his own age all with dark skin compared to his light skin. Everyone looked hungry with thin bodies and no life in their eyes all had in longed canines licking their lips like ravenous wolves. "drink until he can't move." The cage door closed leaving Yami alone as four of the boys pressed up to him as something sharp punctured his neck leaving a terrible pain in his shoulder more fangs penetrated his skin as he felt weaker and weaker the pain grew greater until it went black. Flashes of Ushio picking him up and placing him on a bed on his side, a white fluid in a syringe-like a thing was shown in front of his face, the corpse coming back to life and banging on the glass shouting something before being stuck in the side of the neck with a powerful sedative. The boy was placed in the cage with the others, and he dominated them as Yami felt a calming sensation throughout his entire being soothed to fall into a deep sleep.


	14. Light and Shadow

Summary Yami had always been in the limelight never once cast aside using the attention as a shield to his not so great life outside of the cameras and school. Atemu, the new student, watches and listens from the shadows seeing the cracks in Yami's façade. Can he pull Yami out of his world of light and back to the shadows reality?

??? POV

Dear, journal

I am perfection, my life is perfect, and my family is healthy...to hell it's not. ok, let's start at the beginning my name is Yami Hitoro soul heir to the Hitoro line but as my mother put it 'a mistake that was never to happen.' now she is high on drugs while Father is a drunk when he has time between work and 'shaping me into a man.' Since I could remember I have always felt alone never happy even with all the attention I get and the many dates since I found out I was gay and a submissive masochist. I think the beatings had a hand in the last part after wanting more pain to rival the emptiness in my heart.

Ok, I'm getting a little off track here, about two weeks into senior year a teen a few months older than me was transferred to my school from Egypt. I was in class flirting with the girls being the most popular guy, captain of the soccer team, and class president along with dating the head cheerleader gave me most power over the school. The door opened, and in came this shadow or so to speak he had naturally tanned skin with perfectly propositioned muscles his face was sharp and angular giving others a seductive feeling but what really caught my attention was the spiked tri-colored hair that set us apart from other than skin tone. When he had passed my desk, I felt the need to bare my neck to him and almost on instinct I did but covered it up with rubbing my hand over my neck letting my long tri-colored hair fall over my shoulder. After that, I feel this guy watching me all the time, and I pass it off as him just seeing me from the news about my family's company here in Domino.

Oh right you probably could tell from before but to make things easier for you to know, I am also a supernatural being and part of the Night Class of Domino High boarding school. Which one i am though I'll let you guess, I also have a secret about my position that no one in this school but the nurse knows, I am a Uke type, not a Seme its why I wanted to bare my neck to the new guy. Well, maybe you figured that out during my ranting at the beginning of this entry.

Oh, I have to go now it's very late in the day, and my roommate snores like a pig, but I love him like a brother.

Lovescratched out

Sincerely, Anku

Normal POV

A boy scratched out the love part in his newest entry sighing and stashing his journal under his pillow with a sigh whimpering in pain from his latest bruises courtesy of his parents glad he healed fast enough that homeroom would go it. "Am I really loved anymore?" the boy asked himself before curling up to sleep.


	15. Teen Titan and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover

Teen Titans x Yugioh cross over

Summary an orphan boy tossed from home to home is sent New York with adoption papers from a Mr. S saying three of his associates will come to the airport for him. What the boy doesn't know is that his life will change and for the better.

a young man of fourteen walked along the airport alone with a small purple duffle bag containing all he had. sitting outside on the curb brushing back a wisp of his braided knee long tri colored hair looking for the three people his letter described a large male with a young girl and boy the former wearing pink and black and the latter wearing green. but there was a forth description with a picture of a female wearing a mage's cloak in a dark almost purple like blue with a note that said she would also come bring another girl and three boys and pick him up once an agreement was made with the other three.

'Okay so let's see who comes to get me first then this is my last chance to get out of the system until i am demmed unadoptable by the system.' The young one thought keeping his two toned eyes pealed for any of the decrided people or mentioned groups.


	16. Author's Note

Hello, everyone, this is just a note for a slight update for stuff i have. i will be asking for a beta reader and editor for my stories along with the collabs i have currently written.

please pm me or leave an answer in the comments if you would like to be my beta reader and editor thank you for reading this see you soon.


	17. not what we think

What if... Yugi isn't... As innocent and kindhearted as we think?

What if Yami isn't as brave as we think?

What if Yami and Yugi only met through emails and pictures getting the wrong impressions?

What if Yugi was slightly unstable in the head?

What if Yugi has an older brother that he imagines as his pen pal?

What would happen if misinterpreted love got caught up in this?

What if not everything is as sweet and straightforward as we think and imagine it to be?

-ping- "you have mail." -click- a pale finger moved across the mouse pad on the silver laptop as the owner read the email. -tap tap tap- the tapping of keys typing away a reply to the email. "Sennen! Time for dinner!" a harsh voice called as the figure froze then hastily sent the message before closing his laptop, crimson amethyst eyes shined in slight worry before the figure sighed and hid the laptop under a floorboard with other things important to the figure. "Please let it be something edible this time and not something burnt." the figure said his voice a light baritone and feminine in nature.

"Last call time for dinner everyone get their but down here!"


	18. HPYGO Crossover (fixed)

i like to thank Yaminisu for letting me use her idea.

A Wizard's Problem, A Muggle's Solution:

(HP crossover, kind of) Due to Voldemort's rise to power, the muggle world leaders decide that some action needs to be taken, so they decide to send Pharaoh Atemu, the ruler of Egypt to Hogwarts in order to help put an end to this mess. They chose him because it is common knowledge that the Egyptian ruling class has some type of magic. He begrudgingly agrees to it, and while he is there he meets a young boy from Japan who looks a great deal like him.

Shadow Mage Atemu x Light Mage Yami

A sigh was heard on a train as a male with tanned skin, tricolored hair or black blond and ruby with matching ruby eyes and sharp features watched the green landscape pass from beside the window of the cabin.

"I can't believe the Wizards let this get so out of hand." the male's deep baritone voice resonated with authority while glancing at the other male in the cabin with him dressed in black clothes with a dark blue coat.

"well once we talk with this Headmaster and leader against this -Dark Lord Voldemort- we can get back to Egypt and put this behind us, Cousin." the blue-eyedmale said typing on a computer with surprising speed.

"are you going to be on that thing all day Seth?" the other asked bored wishing he had brought some kind of game with him other than his cards from his homeland and some gold to buy things from the Wizards his childhood friends would like back home.

"Unlike you, Atemu, I would like to keep in contact with my lovers besides this is spelled to not fry once we pass the barrier into Hogwarts." Seth shot back with amusementat his cousin who had yet to find someone who would be his match in body, mind, magic, and soul.


	19. Dog Daze

tribute story to my mom's dog Delilah

Yugi, Malik, and Ryou use a spell gone wrong transporting them to a parallel world similar and different from their own in the form of a few month old pups. how will they get home and if they get a chance will they want to return home?

"Malik are you sure this is the right spell?" a small youth with tricolored hair and large purple eyes asked a slightly older youth with platinum blond hair, lavender eyes, and a natural tan nodded to the smaller youth. "Yes Yugi this is the right spell Rypou and I made sure of it." Malik stated while the third member of the group also nodded. "this should allow us to see our yamis at least while they are near some sort of reflective surface." Ryou said reading the spell over again. "all we have to do is say the chant." Ryou said pointing to the book as Yugi sighed. "fine let me at least leave Grandpa an email that i am with you guys." Yugi stated typing out an email and sending it to his Grandpa.

"alright now i am ready," Yugi stated with a reluctant sigh as he started to chant along with the other two as a small mirror made of fog and mist appeared showing a familiar sight of a tricolored male a little older then Yugi looking around what looked like a pet store to Yugi's confusion the male seemed off with sadness in his two-toned eyes. "Yami." Yugi broke the chant with the name and causing the spell to become unstable. "what's happening?!" Yugi cried out in shock as all three were swallowed up in a bright light then everything went black.

"Yami! there you are what are you doing?" a stern voice one Yugi remembered asked as he opened his eyes old to see blue and felt a warm hand on his head. "oh hush up Ate you'll wake them up." a light baritone and chasing voice said as Yugi felt like he was picked up and looked straight into two-toned eyes. "hi there little one. Did Atemu's crankiness wake you from your nap?"

"i am not cranky." 'Atemu' voice said as Yugi felt like he was being put down on a soft blanket next to two warm beings. "oh yes you are since i refused to give you any last night and the day before. if you want to redeem yourself you can be a good Pharaoh and help me take these three to the car and home so I can take care of them." Yami snorted to an Egyptian version of himself wearing the millennium puzzle around his neck with a frown on his face. "you want to bring three stray puppies from off the street into the game shop? do you really think that is wise?"

"i won't give you any for the next moon cycle if you don't get off your high horse and take that stick out from your ass."


	20. Rebirth

Yami and Yugi are scientists who help Kaiba Corp design the holograms for Duel Monsters. They also collect artifacts and samples and the ashes or bone they uncovered and believe is the remains of an ancient Monster is no different. However...a little fun time in the lab results in the creation of a new species when their DNA mixes with it. Their bundle of joy grows rapidly and learns quickly. They wonder what they brought to life when Atemu comes of age and wants to mate... and anyone in his way won't see tomorrow.

Mobiumshipping

running...

they were running...

loud blaring ran in their ears...

HE had gotten out...

"Yami! Yami come on stay with me!" his partner shouted patting the dazed person's face to wake him up. "Run... Yugi run..." Yami said pushing Yugi to the other side of a wall as a large think metal door fell down separating the two. "NO YAMI!" Yugi shouted as the other male got up and limped from his spot holding his side where blood started to fall. 'we never should have attempted to play god... not with that creature...' Yami thought limping further until the lights blinked out and came back on bathing the hall in red light. "Anku~~" a familiar and haunting voice called in the now silent hall as Yami tried to hurry glad Yugi was now safe. "you can't hide from me Mother~" Yami flinched at the label filled with love and twisted devotion. "Ah!" Yami gasped at a quick sting to his neck before falling unable to move as blood coated clawed hands caught him a think tail in his vision until it blurred his glasses falling off and breaking once they hit the metal of the hall. "you got yourself hurt Mother~ you clumsy little thing."

'Lord please let Yugi be safe.' Yami thought as his world turned black with pain.


	21. NarutoYugioh

Okay so here is a new idea let me know if there is anyone that will either help adopt or completely ignore this... You can tell ive been having a tuff time with getting actual reviews.

After the Ceremonial Duel the Pharaoh is taken back in time split and reborn in Naruto as twin brothers. Or more specifically a brother and a sister turned brother in a long lost and forgotten village hidden under the sands.

Meanwhile Yugi is turning into pure energy and into a tail beast upsetting the blance in his world.

As the two worlds draw ever closer and the two start to leak into the othwr what will our heroes do when the world of Game and the world of Shinobi collide with a bang?


	22. Author's Note (08-17 06:09:09)

hello everyone so im asking for some help.

A) a helper for the mlp crossover

B) to find a story, i cant seem to remember the title. it has Yami/Yami Yugi Seto and Mokuba and is set after the Cerimonial Duel. its an obssessed Kaiba abusing a reborn Atem/Yami. Mokuba finds out and tells Yugi who eventually saves Atem/Yami who now has to duel with the trauma while Kaiba does everything in his power to keep Atem/Yami as his property. eventually Atem/Yami faces Kaiba down in a virtual game and bests him with Mokuba's help.


End file.
